Un jour ordinaire
by spidi
Summary: FIC FINIE!Un jour ordinaire, un accident inattendu…


AUTEUR : Speedy

E-MAIL : : **Un jour ordinaire**

DISCLAMER : Rien à moi, pour assouvir notre impatience…

RESUME : Un jour ordinaire, un accident inattendu…

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Je me suis un peu inspiré du film « sixième sens ». J'ai trouvé que se serait original de l'adapter à Stargate, sous une autre forme. Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, écrivez moi. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu « Philtre », cette fiction n'a rien d'humoristique cette fois, c'est plutôt dramatique. En tout cas, je les remercient pour leurs commentaires très motivants.

Oui, je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui m'encourage, et plus particulièrement Satine30 dont les compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés. Merci encore !…

Elle roulait vers la base comme tous les lundis matins. Le jour commençait à se lever mais l'obscurité était tout de même présente à cause du mauvais temps qui persistait depuis une semaine sur Colorado Spring. D'ailleurs quelques gouttes de pluie entamaient déjà leur chute sur son pare-brise.

**Encore un jour ordinaire,** pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à venir travailler. Elle se sentait seule, très seule et cela l'obsédait de plus en plus. Elle ne voulait plus retrouver sa maison vide, elle voulait pouvoir sentir la chaleur du bonheur à l'intérieure d'elle, savoir que l'être aimé serait auprès d'elle quand elle en aurait besoin. Mais l'être aimé ne pouvait le faire et elle ne pouvait accepter une telle démonstration de ce dernier parce que ce genre de comportement était « interdit ».

L'esprit ailleurs, elle gara sa voiture dans le parking de la base. Et c'est toujours dans ces tristes pensées qu'elle se prépara pour le briefing. Quand elle entra dans la pièce où se tenait les réunions, elle rencontra avec surprise son Colonel, qui contemplait d'un air sérieux la salle d'embarquement à travers la vitre.

**Mon Colonel ? **

**Carter,** répondit-il en se retournant, **je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Que faites vous ici ?**

**Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Je vous trouve très matinal.**

**Disons que mon sommeil est très…perturbé ces temps ci…**Répondit-il en la fixant.

**Quelque chose vous tracasse mon Colonel ? **

Il la regarda avec intensité pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa finalement les yeux.

**Rien de vital,** lui assura-t-il alors que leurs coéquipiers faisaient leur apparition avec à leur tête le Général Hammond.

**Bonjour à tous,** dit ce dernier après que chacun aie pris place. **Votre ponctualité me surprend Colonel.**

**Les miracles existent mon général !**

Bien qu'il aie repris son air jovial pour cette réplique, la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pu en avoir la confirmation car il reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes tout au long du briefing.

La Porte se referma juste quelques instants après le passage de la petite troupe. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une clairière, entourés de sapins et de boulots.

**Pourquoi venir sur une planète inhabitée ?** Râla O'Neill.

**Le naquada Monsieur.**

**Oui, oui je sais…Toujours pour votre petit joujou…**

La jeune femme sourit à la remarque.

**Et moi alors, je fais quoi ?** Demanda une voix derrière O'Neill.

**Vous Danny Boy, vous allez aider Teal'c à faire le gué.**

**Mais, vous l'avez dis vous même, il n'y a personne ici…**

**Tatata…Il n'y a pas de « mais ».**

Avec un air colérique, Daniel partit d'un pas décidé vers l'autre bout de la clairière. Le militaire fit un signe de tête au Jaffa pour que ce dernier le suive, ce qu'il exécuta après s'être incliné.

**Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Et maintenant je vais faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Je vous laisse à vos analyses Major.**

L'après-midi était bien avancé quand la jeune femme décida de faire une pause. Elle s'assit un instant dans l'herbe et prit sa gourde pour se rafraîchir. Dans un silence seulement troublé par le chant des insectes et des oiseaux, elle observa les alentours à la recherche de ses coéquipiers. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut à la lisière de la forêt son Colonel qui l'observait de loin. Bien qu'elle l'est repéré, le regard de l'homme ne changea pas pour autant de direction. Elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes, qu'il y aie davantage que des regards et des frôlements entre eux. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils soient d'autres personnes pour pouvoir enfin afficher ce qu'ils ressentaient. Pouvoir enfin le toucher, lui sourire sans avoir peur d'être vue et redouter les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer dans leur vie.

Mais alors qu'une grande peine envahissait son cœur, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête et se releva brutalement en entendant des appels provenant de l'autre côté de la lisière. O'Neill se précipita immédiatement vers les voix mais il stoppa sa course quand il aperçut Daniel et Teal'c courir à toute allure dans sa direction.

**UN VAISSEAU GOA'OULD !** Hurla le Jaffa vers les deux militaires.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que deux chasseurs de la mort transpercèrent le ciel et entamèrent une attaque. Daniel était déjà entrain d'entrer le code de la Porte quand un tir lui frôla la jambe.

**Daniel, est-ce que ça va !** S'écria la jeune femme au milieu du vacarme tout en continuant de tirer sur leurs assaillants.

**Oui…La Porte vient de s'enclencher !**

**Daniel, Carter, passez la Porte ! Nous vous couvrons !**

**Mais, mon Colonel !…**

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**Carter ! C'est un ordre !**

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis continua à tirer sur les chasseurs, Teal'c à ses côtés. Bien qu'en désaccord avec lui, elle tourna les talons et entama une approche de la Porte sous les tirs qui pleuvaient à présent. Mais, alors qu'elle voyait Daniel traverser la flaque miroitante, elle sentit une atroce douleur dans le dos et son corps s'affaisser tout à coup sous son poids. Elle avait des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts et son regard se troubla. Comme s'il était à des kilomètres d'elle, elle entendit le Colonel l'appeler. Elle sentait de moins en moins la douleur. Et, comme si le temps s'écoulait tout à coup plus lentement, elle vit O'Neill courir dans sa direction au ralenti avant que son cerveau soit totalement envahi par un épais brouillard engourdissant.

Le silence. Puis un chant, non des chants d'animaux. Tout doucement, elle reprenait conscience. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, d'abord éblouis par un flot soudain de lumière puis petit à petit, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle se demanda d'abord ce qu'elle faisait allongée dans l'herbe, puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent : la mission, l'arrivée subite des Goa'oulds, l'affreuse douleur dans le dos…Immédiatement, elle le toucha mais aucune douleur, aucune blessure, rien. C'était comme si elle avait rêvé, pourtant, elle se retrouvait sur cette planète. D'accord. C'est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué quelques petites différences ( l'herbe semblait plus haute) mais rien de très important. Elle se releva et dirigea tout de suite son regard vers la Porte. Elle était bien à son emplacement initial. Elle porta son attention sur sa montre mais celle –ci était cassée, sûrement lors de la chute. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Peut-être depuis seulement quelques minutes, ou alors des heures, des jours ? Quand ses amis allaient-ils lui venir en aide ? Peut-être pensaient-ils que les Jaffas étaient encore dans les environs ? D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de combat, ce qui la ramenait à sa première pensée : son esprit avait tout inventé. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle dans cette lisière et où étaient ses compagnons ? C'est dans cette optique qu'elle commença à parcourir, d'abord en marchant puis en courant, les terres sauvages qu'offrait ce territoire. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Ni Goa'ould, ni habitant, ni compagnon. Elle était seule et devait trouver rapidement un lieu où passer la nuit alors que le jour déclinait déjà. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres qu'elle trouva une petite grotte. Elle s'assit en se recroquevillant, son arme près d'elle, prête à repousser une quelconque agression. Elle devait rester positive, c'est ce que lui aurait dit Jack s'il avait été là. Tout allait bien se passer. Bientôt, l'équipe viendrait la chercher et elle se rappellerai de tout ceci avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

C'est dans ces lieux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, que jours après jours, elle s'abrita quand venait la nuit. Personne. Personne ne venait à son secours. Ses amis n'avaient pas pu l'oublier ? Jack ne l'aurait pas oublier, c'était impossible. Jamais il n'aurait laissé un de ses hommes derrière lui, sauf si le sauvetage semblait impossible. Mais dans son cas, il ne l'était pas. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils toujours pas là ? Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas sur qu'elle planète elle était bloquée ?

Pendant des heures son esprit, de plus en plus désespéré et terrifié, envisageait toutes les possibilités. La solitude pénétrait insidieusement chaque parcelle de son corps et embrumait ses pensées, les noircissait. Assise près de la Porte, elle perdait à chaque heure qui s'écoulait l'espoir de les voir franchir le vortex, de le voir Lui. Et puis, un matin, alors qu'elle fixait un point invisible, plongée dans sa peine, elle entr'aperçut un mouvement à la lisière de la forêt. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas seule ! Peut-être étaient-ils finalement venus, avec Lui. Elle courut de toutes ses forces vers les bois mais il n'y avait personne. Quand elle releva la tête, elle crut mourir de peur. Juste à sa gauche se tenait un petit garçon vêtu comme un terrien, les cheveux blonds. Pendant quelques minutes, les deux étrangers s'observèrent d'un air curieux puis la jeune femme prit la parole :

**Bonjour,** hésita-t-elle.

Elle sourit pour le rassurer mais le petit garçon continua à l'observer, impassible.

**Tu es tout seul ?**

Aucune réaction.

**Tu comprends ce que je dis ?**

Mais l'enfant restait muet, continuant à la fixer. La jeune militaire se tourna pour vérifier si la Porte était toujours close.

**Il t'attend…**

Sam se retourna précipitamment, surprise.

**Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?**

**Il t'attend…Il t'a toujours attendu d'ailleurs.**

**Qui ça, « il » ?**

Le garçon la détailla de haut en bas. Puis ses yeux noisettes, qui rappelaient tant à la jeune femme Jack, la fixèrent de nouveau.

**Celui à qui tu penses quand tu me regardes**, répondit-il sans ciller.

**Qu…quoi ?**

**Tu vas pouvoir le retrouver…Ton heure est bientôt venue de rejoindre les tiens, de Le retrouver. Ton exil touche à sa fin.**

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord cette attaque qui ne semblait ne s'être jamais produite, puis sa solitude sur cette planète et enfin un enfant venu de nulle part lisant dans ses pensées. Tout cela dépassait sa compréhension et son esprit scientifique. Elle recula d'un pas et se saisit prudemment de son arme.

**Qui es-tu ?**

Mais au lieu de répondre, le garçon tourna la tête et tendit le bras en direction de la lisière.

**Ils sont là. Saisis ta chance d'aller le retrouver et de terminer ta pénitence.**

Toujours prudemment, elle suivit du regard ce que l'enfant désignait et découvrit avec surprise la Porte ouverte.

**- Com…Comment…je ne l'ai pas entendue s'ouvrir…**

Sans se soucier du garçon, elle partit vers le monument, rejoindre enfin les siens. Elle vit un premier homme sortir du vortex, arborant les habits des équipes SG, arme en poing.

**Hey ! Je suis là !**

Mais elle avait beau crier, l'homme ne lui jeta aucun regard.

**Je suis le Major Carter. Vous m'entendez !** Dit-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

Mais le militaire, l'ignorant toujours, partit vers la forêt. Sam, en colère et frustrée tenta de le retenir, de lui faire remarquer sa présence mais au lieu de se saisir de sa veste, elle passa la main à travers. A cet instant, un autre membre de l'équipe la traversa sans en ressentir une moindre gêne.

**Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**

C'est à cet instant qu'une voix la fit sursauter.

**Ils ne te voient et ne t'entendent pas…J'ai longtemps essayé moi aussi mais ils en sont incapables.**

D'abord totalement désorientée, elle sentit petit à petit l'incompréhension et la peur faire place à une colère folle.

**Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !Que veux tu de moi !** Cria-t-elle en visant le garçon de son arme.

L'enfant resta impassible. Il répondit, sans un clignement de cil, sans variation de la voix, comme si tout était naturel.

**Rien. Tu es seulement morte…depuis 5 ans…**

A ces paroles, la jeune femme tomba à genou, ses jambes ne la tenant plus.

**Regardes bien le numéro de ces équipes. Elles ne sont plus celles que tu connaissais,** insista-t-il comme pour la convaincre.

**C'est impossible. Je le saurais si j'étais morte,** répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

**Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois sur cette planète sans tes coéquipiers, que le combat dont tu te rappelles n'ai laissé aucune trace ? Il a cru pouvoir te sauver en ramenant ton corps à la base. Mais ton âme torturée par tes sentiments est restée bloquée ici.**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, bouleversée par la nouvelle. Il devait avoir raison. Comment expliquer tous ces événements qui lui étaient arrivés sinon ?

**Il est temps de Le retrouver. Dis-lui ce que tu n'as jamais osé lui dire. Retrouve la paix.**

**Comment faire ? Il ne peut ni me voir, ni m'entendre…**L'interrogea-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**Utilise son subconscient.**

Elle resta quelques instants à genou, puis, elle se releva. Sa décision était prise. Mais quand elle regarda autour d'elle, l'enfant avait disparu. Elle scruta l'horizon mais il était bien parti, tel un ange, dans un souffle.

**Si tu m'entends, merci…**

Puis, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de se diriger vers la Porte et franchir le vortex encore ouvert.

Elle fouilla toute les salles susceptibles de l'y trouver, sans succès. Il semblait être définitivement parti à la retraite cette fois-ci. Mais alors qu'elle se désespérait, elle passa devant son labo, où de la lumière filtrait de la porte entrouverte. Doucement, comme pour éviter de faire du bruit (un réflexe qu'elle avait gardé de son vivant), elle pénétra dans la pièce et ce qu'elle y vit l'attendrit et la peina à la fois. La tête dans les bras, Jack dormait sur le bureau. Ce n'était plus un laboratoire mais certainement les nouveaux quartiers du Colonel, à en voir les affaires personnelles et le lit installés dans la pièce. Lentement, elle s'approcha de ce corps endormis. Que c'était bon d'enfin pouvoir contempler son visage qui lui avait toujours manqué. Des rides un peu plus profondes sur son front signifiait que son rêve le préoccupait. Délicatement, elle approcha sa main de ce visage dans l'espoir de pouvoir en frôler la peau mais elle le traversa du bout des doigts. Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, ce phénomène la fit énormément souffrir. Son cœur se resserra un peu plus encore. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le toucher, sentir sur elle ce contact qui la rassurait tant autrefois. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, elle sentit son esprit comme transporter dans un tourbillon. Lorsqu'elle se stabilisa enfin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau sur la planète. Mais ce qui l'entourait semblait flou. Tout à coup, elle entendit des bruits, comme des armes, puis un appel. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna et se retrouva face à elle-même. C'était elle, le Major Samantha Carter, qui venait de se relever du lieu où elle était assise, prête à venir au secours de ses coéquipiers que Jack partait rejoindre quand Teal'c le prévint de l'arrivée des Goa'oulds. Des chasseurs de la Mort apparurent dans le ciel et tirèrent vers son sosie et ses coéquipiers. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister à cette scène, certainement sortie des souvenir de Jack, qui avait à jamais changé son destin. Chacun tentait de se mettre à couvert tout en ripostant aux assaillants mais d'un point de vue extérieur, il était évident que leur situation était critique. C'est alors que Daniel réussit à ouvrir la Porte. Elle vit O'Neill lui commander à elle et à Daniel de passer le vortex. Immédiatement, son double riposta mais l'homme insista et elle finit par acquiescer. C'est avec une horrible nœud à l'estomac qu'elle se vit tomber sous le tir d'une lance Jaffa. C'est accompagnée d'une larme sur son visage qu'elle vit Jack se précipiter vers elle et tenter désespérément de la ranimer. Mais au lieu d'assister à la fuite de l'équipe, l'esprit de son supérieur sembla arrêter le temps autour de lui-même et du corps de la jeune femme. Plus un mouvement, plus un bruit, juste l'homme, son corps dans ses bras et elle-même assistant à la scène. Il la serrait contre lui, la berçant nerveusement, lui caressant les cheveux, tout en murmurant de faibles paroles. Lentement, elle s'approcha de la scène, incertaine. Lui ne semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce n'est que quand il ne furent séparés que par quelques pas l'un de l'autre qu'il s'aperçut enfin de sa présence. Il releva la tête, une larme coulant sur son visage. Sam ne savait quelle contenance prendre face à la peine de cet homme et le désarroi qui s'était emparé de son esprit. Elle était si heureuse que Lui puisse la voir. Doucement, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle, la fixant du regard comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

**Comment est-ce possible ? Vous…vous êtes morte…**

Ces paroles la ramenèrent à la dure réalité.

**Oui…**murmura-t-elle, une seconde larme glissant sur sa joue.

Elle sentit alors comme un froid parcourir son corps. L'homme cilla, comme pour encaisser ces paroles qui semblaient lui retirer tout espoir.

**Je suis désolée…**Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Il eut un léger sourire.

**Arrêtez de vous excuser Carter. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est de la mienne…**

Elle releva la tête.

**Non, ne dites pas ça ! Je vous interdis même d'y penser ! J'étais condamnée d'avance et c'est un miracle que Teal'c et vous soyez encore vivants.**

Il resta silencieux, comme absorbé dans ses réflexions mais son visage exprimait une immense tristesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. D'ailleurs elle était surprise par ce dialogue qui paraissait si réel et qui rendait ses prochaines paroles encore plus amères.

**Jack…**reprit-elle

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait besoin de prononcer ce prénom. O'Neill parut surpris.

**Ce qui reste de moi, si je puis dire, n'est pas ici, à vous parler, par hasard…**

Elle fit une pause, observant ses réactions.

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, avant de partir…définitivement…**

Elle le fixa alors comme pour être sûre que cette fois, aucun d'eux ne se défilerait.

Si j'avais su quand j'ai accepté d'entrer dans cette équipe, tout ce qui allait **m'arriver, je crois que jamais je n'y serais entré. Nous avons tous deux vécus des instants très difficiles dans nos missions. Quand je désespérais, vous étiez là et un simple mot, un simple geste de votre part me réconfortait et m'assurait que tout irait bien. Dès notre première rencontre, j'ai su tout de suite que je vous apprécierais. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de ressentir ce que je ressens maintenant depuis 5 longues années.**

Elle fit une nouvelle pause, tentant de lire dans ce regard noisette un élément qui pourrait l'aider. Mais l'homme avait toujours su cacher ses sentiments.

**Au début je vous admirais. Puis j'ai appris à vous connaître et nous sommes devenus amis. Mais cette amitié s'est transformée petit à petit en amour…**

**Jack…Vous êtes à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui me soit arrivée…Je vous aime, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Chaque frôlement, chaque regard…C'est si dur…et la mort ne fait qu'intensifier ma douleur…**

A cette instant, elle s'arrêta, submergée par ses émotions et sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle ne vit pas l'homme s'approcher lentement et essuyer une larme à son tour. Mais elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue et elle releva la tête. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Ce contact sur sa peau la troubla profondément, d'autant plus que c'était la première personne qui pouvait la toucher. Sans hésiter, il pencha son visage vers la jeune femme, qui n'osait plus bouger ni respirer. Puis, délicatement, leur bouche se touchèrent dans un baiser tendre et à la fois passionné. Ils restèrent longtemps accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains parcourant mutuellement leur corps, puis aussi lentement qu'à leur contact, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, se fixant toujours.

**Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme.

**Je regrette tant de ne rien t'avoir avoué plus tôt…**continua-t-il.

**Chuut…Profitons juste de cet instant.**

Ils restèrent enlacés durant des heures, se berçant l'un l'autre et se murmurant des mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais osés prononcer. Puis Sam mit fin à leur étreinte, un nœud à l'estomac mais le cœur plus léger.

**Il faut que je parte…**

**Non, reste encore…**

**Je ne peux pas, je sens qu'ils m'appellent, j'ai accompli ce que je devais faire, je suis libre à présent.**

Mais alors qu'elle disait ces mots, le rêve de Jack semblait s'évaporer. Elle était prête maintenant à le quitter. Ce dont elle avait rêvé s'était finalement réalisé. C'est donc l'âme en paix et un léger sourire au lèvre qu'elle lâcha la main de son compagnon.

**On se reverra bientôt…Mais pas encore, pas encore,** dit-elle avant que l'image de Jack s'évanouisse totalement.

Elle atterrit alors dans la pièce où l'homme dormait toujours. Elle l'observa un instant d'un air attendri. Puis, elle sentit une lumière intense l'envelopper. C'est alors qu'elle tourna la tête vers le bureau de jack et que son regard fut attiré par un visage de petit garçon blond, encadré par Jack et sa femme sur une photo de famille. Elle reconnut son guide, sourit et son image disparut à tout jamais. A cet instant, un léger sourire éclaira le visage de l'homme affalé sur le bureau. Ils avaient enfin fini par se l'avouer…

C'était pourtant un jour ordinaire et rien ne présageait tous ces évènements. Comme quoi la vie réserve bien des surprises, bonnes et mauvaises. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais rien considérer comme acquis. C'est ce qu'ils ont compris, à leur dépend.

FIN


End file.
